Robotech: A Fifty Year Retrospective
Robotech:' 'A 50-Year Retrospective' July, 2044 -Large numbers of ground troops from the REF fleet and the resistance forces assemble on the ground near Reflex Point for a major assault. July 2, 2044 -The Expeditionary Force main fleet returns to Earth. Fleet assembles at Base ALuCE, on the far side of the moon, and awaits the arrival of the flagship, the SDF-3 Pioneer, and her escorts, which fail to defold with the rest of the Earth Reclamation Fleet. The SDF-4 Liberator (under General Reinhardt) takes command in Admiral Hunter's absence. July 18, 2044 -Final Battle of Reflex Point. Expeditionary Forces suffer heavy losses, and launch a surgical strike with the new Shadow stealth fighters on Reflex Point. -Lt. Cmdr. Scott Bernard's coalition of resistance fighters is granted an audience before the Invid Regess at the request of Sera and Ariel. When it becomes apparent to the Regess that the continuation of battle would mean mutual destruction of both races, she makes preparations to leave to an undisclosed location. -Fearing that this final Earth Reclamation Mission might end in failure, Gen. Reinhardt orders the use of the Neutron-S warheads to kill all life on Earth's surface. The resistance and the Invid join forces to stop the Expeditionary Force assault on Reflex Point to give the Regess time to depart. -The Invid leave at the command of the Regess. During their departure, the Invid destroy the Neutron-S warheads and the majority of the Expeditionary Force fleet. July 24, 2044 -Lt. Cmdr. Scott Bernard leaves Earth to join with the remainder of the Expeditionary Forces at ALuCE. August, 2044 -Operation is begun to locate the missing SDF-3 and Admiral Hunter. Late September, 2044 -The Regess returns to Earth with a smaller occupying force (app. 2.5 million) to cultivate the Flower of Life. Organized resistance begins anew. -Gen. Reinhardt, aboard the SDF-4, sits with the remains of the REF fleet, Shadow-cloaked at the far side of Luna. He begins to authorize limited sorties against the Invid, sending only a couple vessels and dozens of mecha at a time. During this time, limited reconstruction is started to repair the damage to Moon Base ALuCE-1. April 19, 2046 -The Regess’ Sensor Nebula discovers a suitable planet that will be able to support the Flower of Life. She arranges a meeting with the leaders of the Earth resistance: Darryl Fernandez, John Warren, Lorth Silvertalon, Dr. William Flighter, Ben Wilson, Sera, Lance Belmont (aka Lancer/Yellow Dancer), Rand, and Rook Bartley. A formal truce is agreed upon between the Humans and the Invid. The new planet, dubbed New Optera, is located within a secret location known only as “Sector 22.” The Regess states that, when “she is ready,” she will contact Earth again, and that there will be no further violence. -All Invid (with the exception of Sera and Marlene/Ariel, who is with Scott Bernard) leave Earth en masse. It would later be discovered that several Stage 5 Invid “Simulagents” were purposely left behind to act as the Regess’ eyes and ears. April 25, 2046 -At the direction of the Robotech Elders, elements of the Robotech Masters’ once-grand Border Fleet begin to mobilize from their position around Neptune. Having been quietly gathering resources for the last 15 years from their outposts throughout the galaxy, they launch their invasion of Earth. The invading force, consisting of over half a dozen Azashar-''class Motherships and millions of newly-programmed Zentraedi, easily overpowers the already-weakened Earth resistance forces. '''April 26, 2046' -The Robotech Elders-directed fleet seizes complete control of Earth. Resistance fighters, both Human and Zentraedi alike, discover that this new breed of enemy Zentraedi is almost completely resistant to song and emotion, and is even fiercer than before. -Fernandez, Warren, and others quickly begin to form a contingency plan to combat this new occupation force. July, 2051 -Gen. Darryl Fernandez takes charge of what is left of the remaining RDF, ASC, and REF forces on Earth, recombining all branches into a single Robotech Defense Force. Their base of operations is established in a downed Garfish-class vessel, located underwater near the New England coast. March, 2052 -Dr. William Flighter, noted Robotechnologist and understudy of Dr. Emil Lang, begins plans for what he calls “Project Valkyrie”, to develop a 3rd generation variable fighter with increased armor and thrust capability to replace aging Alpha- and Beta-series VFs. -Strange mutations begin occurring in the Flower of Life and all active Protoculture. The new flower is a much hardier strain, and is able to flourish in harsher climates. Dr. Flighter notes that this new Protoculture – which he dubs “Omniculture” – is over 50% more powerful. June 2059 -Fernandez’ RDF forces slowly begin to gain ground, utilizing the best in guerrilla tactics. Famed resistance fighters Lance Belmont, Sera, Rook Bartley, and Rand die protecting the location of the RDF HQ vessel. -On June 10, a Special Forces unit, known simply as “Dark Unit,” is established by Fernandez to be the “tip of the sword” for the resistance. Of this group, established freedom fighters William Lewis, Anthony Loren, Carl Barlow, Evan McKnight, and others are organized into three squads that will coordinate and carry out the RDF’s toughest missions to come. June 27, 2063 -Moon Base ALuCE-1 succeeds in sending a coded message to Gen. Fernandez at RDF HQ: “You’ll have our support. We retake Earth in 48 hours. –Gen. Gunther Reinhardt, REF.” June 29 – July 5, 2063 -The SDF-4 and REF fleet at Moon Base ALuCE-1, under the leadership of Gen. Reinhardt, coordinates a two-front assault with Gen. Fernandez, dubbed Operation Phoenix, against the occupying Robotech Elders/Zentraedi fleet in orbit of Earth and their forces on the ground. In the end, the remaining Robotech Elder vessels leave the system via space fold. -Millions of new Zentraedi, now suddenly without a war to fight, begin to rather easily subvert their conditioning when faced with fellow brothers and sisters of the resistance. -The population of Earth breaths a collective sigh as over 32 years of hostile occupation comes to an end. February, 2064 -The Zentraedi set out on a colony mission to find a homeworld of their own. The eventually find and settle a planet in the Rigel Kentaurus system (Alpha Centauri), around the primary star. December 21, 2064 -Appearing mysteriously out of hyperspace fold, an exact copy of the SDF-1 Macross enters into orbit around the Earth. Investigations reveal that the ship is in “mint condition” and perfectly operational – yet no crew is accounted for. March 1, 2070 -The new Robotech Defense Force (RDF) is officially announced to the world, capping off a nearly seven-year Earth reconstruction effort. The RDF HQ is located in newly-rebuilt Denver, Colorado. A state-of-the-art facility, the HQ is built partially into a mountainside. April 4, 2070 -RDF SpaceFleet Division is engaged by unknown hostile alien craft just outside of Earth’s defense perimeter. No RDF casualties are reported, but the alien craft are completely destroyed. June 7, 2070 -RDF Intelligence intercepts a transmission from an unknown craft originating from the Black Hills of South Dakota. The aliens refer to themselves as the “Marduk”; references are made to “Zentran” and “Meltran”. Later that evening, Capt. David Heller and the VF-117 Red Squadron are dispatched to investigate, encountering the Marduk and their giant Zentran and Meltran troops for the first time. A battle ensues, and Pvt. Lucifer Hawk is successful at retrieving two of the enemy power armors. It is noted that these new Zentran and Meltran appear identical to full-size Zentraedi warriors. The Marduk are more identical to Tiresians/Tirolians race of people from Tirol, homeworld of the Robotech Masters, with the exception of strange facial tattoos. July 15, 2071 -Plans for Project Andromeda, a colony mission that will take mankind beyond the galaxy, are revealed. These include the construction of two massive colony vessels – the Galactica and the Pegasus. October 18-20, 2071 -The Battle of Pluto. This combat action marks the first major victory for the RDF against the Marduk forces. Resistance hero Sgt. Maj. Sam Holtz dies in combat. February 3, 2072 -The Robotech Defense Force is restructured and officially renamed the Earth Defense Force (EDF). March 14, 2072 -While flying a reconnaissance sortie with elements of the Denver HQ Wing, COL Carl Barlow reports severe turbulence and drops quickly below his wing mates. Strange, localized EM fluctuations are detected near the area around this same time, and Barlow disappears from radar. A visual inspection and subsequent investigation turn up no trace of Barlow or his fighter craft. He is officially listed as MIA. April 18, 2072 -While on recon patrols outside of the Sol System, EDF forces first encounter the alien threat known as the Dhivnei Union. The Dhivnei, which appear to be a race of Human clones, pilot craft that are very reminiscent of Invid mecha. May, 2072 -The political movement known as Home Guard, a loose coalition of anti-alien citizens, begins to gain popularity. -The newly-constructed colony vessel, Galactica, departs on its mission to discover the fate of the “10K Plan Colonies” and to establish another colony close to Earth. They quickly find a suitable planet in the Epsilon Eridani system. [The 10K Plan was envisioned by Adm. Gloval in 2013, to send 10,000 colonists in excess of 10,000 light years from Earth, in an effort to “…remove humanity from the destructive shadow cast by the Robotech Masters.” -On May 8, the Mars moon Deimos explodes without warning. It is rumored that the moon contained some sort of secret government research facility. Official reports point to increased seismic activity at the core coupled with fluctuating gravity readings. August 1-3, 2072 -A peace mission bound for Ishtar, the homeworld of the Marduk, departs Earth, led by the new SDF-1 Macross. Upon arrival, the mission is greeted (strangely) with open arms. Cautiously, a meeting is arranged aboard the Macross – which the Marduk refer to with absolute reverence as, “The Alus.” The Marduk tell their story – that they were subjugated by the Tiresians (Robotech Elders and their society) and made to be their military. It is also found that thousands of Tirolian citizens (those not loyal to the Tiresian/Robotech Master rule), are living on Ishtar as political outcasts and prisoners. An immediate cease-fire is called and a treaty is signed between the two races. -During the visit, EDF scientists discuss with Ishtar doctors the similarity between their races, where it is confirmed that Human, Marduk, Zentraedi, and Tirolian all have virtually the same DNA. The Ishtar lore points back to an ancient “Seeder” race that, many thousands of years ago, existed in this galaxy and were quite advanced. September 23, 2072 -Amidst violence and political turmoil, Home Guard is granted the full use of the colony ship Pegasus, and departs on their own mission to find a new home away from Earth. December 6, 2072 -To a stunned Earth, the Invid Regess appears before the UEG President and his cabinet in Denver – stating she is “ready to talk.” February, 2073 -Dhivnei attacks increase in frequency. -First sighting of Dhivnei “Space Hives.” -On February 27, the Dhivnei make a large-scale attack run at Epsilon, but are successfully repelled by the Fleet. March 5, 2073 -The FTL Quantum Slipstream Drive is successfully tested aboard the ship-of-the-line, UES Voyager. April, 2073 -The EDF SpaceFleet begins a massive refit, removing aging, inefficient, and “dangerous” space fold systems in favor of the new QSD. May 13, 2073 -The UES Stingray, a recon vessel, encounters a strange, organic-based capsule. The lone pilot of this capsule, which is actually a scout ship, identifies itself to the crew as a member of a species called the Gran, which live in the Andromeda Galaxy (M31). October 9, 2073 -The Razing of Earth. From secret “incubators” placed by Marduk elements during the first contact with them in 2070, the creatures that will be known as the Super Zentraedi emerge and begin laying waste to the planet’s surface. A total of 24 are reported. The Super Zentraedi, measuring up to three miles tall, also engage the SpaceFleet. After a protracted battle, ground forces are finally able to repel the SZ from Earth where they are finished off by the Fleet. Casualties from the conflict are in the hundreds of thousands. November, 2073 -The Earth is found to be completely uninhabitable, her atmosphere nearly burned away. The remaining population is commuted to Epsilon. -On November 21, a formal treaty is signed by representatives of Epsilon, Cizion (the Zentraedi homeworld), Tirol, New Optera, and Ishtar. January 3, 2075 -Battle of Epsilon. Without warning, a fleet of Tiresian ships appear, attacking the forces around Epsilon. Leading this Tiresian fleet are three enormous vessels resembling volcanoes, each one commanded by one of the Robotech Elders. The combined alliance fleet comes to bear on this new menace, but has little effect against the Elders’ vessels. The Marduk Emulators, a group of religious leaders, are taken aboard the Macross, and enter a large chamber that was previously unknown to the Humans, Zentraedi, or anyone else. The singing of the Emulators causes the Macross to resonate and glow, becoming almost ethereal. It then fires at the Elders’ vessels, destroying them completely. January 20, 2075 -On the 64th Armistice Day Celebration, the New Unity Alliance (NUA) is officially chartered. For the next five years, the population of the Alliance focuses on the construction of planetary infrastructure, as well as vessels for the SpaceFleet. November 3, 2075 -Retired REF/RDF Col. William Shoffel becomes the first elected NUA President. April 24, 2076 -The Gran formally enter the NUA. February 2, 2077 -The Infrastructure Decentralization Act. In order to protect future generations from interstellar attacks, legislature was passed regulating a hosts of building codes that included provisions such as “….1) no civilian habitable structure can have more than two (2) above-ground levels; 2) no commercial, government, or military habitable structure can have more than four (4) above-ground levels; all civilian, commercial, government, and military habitable structures must have at least one (1) below-ground level that is capable of supporting 95% of its occupants for a period of not less than twenty-one (21) days” as well as outlined plans for redundant systems. October 14, 2080 -A race known as the Guythum make contact with EDF forces. They claim that they exist within subspace. They also mention that the two peoples may share a common enemy – The Invid Regent, who was believed to be dead, and whose powers they say are having severe effects on them, even causing death. This “new” Regent does not appear quite like he did before, as imagery of the being shows him to be a dark humanoid creature that is “several kilometers long.” October 25, 2080 -Citing a severe Tiresian terrorist threat, the Alliance government orders the evacuation of Tirol. Before all transport vessels can be loaded and complete the evacuation, Tirol explodes, leaving approximately 10,000 Tirolian people alive in the Galaxy. It is later discovered that the “Guythum” were an Inorganic creation of the Invid Regent. -Plans are made to resettle the 3,000 Tirolians rescued from Tirol on Ishtar with the rest of their brethren. November 2, 2080 -President Shoffel and members of the Joint Defense Council visit several victims of the Tirol Massacre in a hospital on Epsilon. He also is present to award the Medal of Honor to a particularly brave transport vessel pilot, a LT Shantih McLaren. As he reaches in to shake her hand, she violently explodes, instantly killing the President and GEN David Heller, ADM Martin Morshower, GEN Guld Bowman, and GEN Vic Hackman – just a day before the Alliance Election Day. November 3, 2080 -Vice-President Adrian Morrow becomes the 2nd NUA President. January 21, 2081 -Public files from the salvage company United Recovery Systems, Inc., report the acquisition and subsequent transmittal of ownership to the NUA government a “large chunk…of the natural satellite Deimos.” The files are heavily redacted. January 22, 2081 -The remaining 3,000 Tirolian citizens are relocated to the Kantasha Province on Ishtar. Elements of the famed VF-1 Roughnecks are sent to assist in a Civil Defense role. -Later that evening, several members of the Roughnecks are caught on film starting a bar brawl at Fokker’s Tavern in Huntersville (on Epsilon). January 29, 2081 -GNN (the Galaxy News Network) reports that the EDF SpaceFleet has engaged the Dhivnei near Epsilon 5. Heavy losses are taken by the Fleet, but they are successful in repelling the attackers. February 5-6, 2081 -“Chancellor” Carl Barlow, of the Dhivnei Union, declares war on the NUA in a live speech to the entire Fleet. (transmission begins) "Good evening, fellow creatures of the Universe. In case you are not familiar with who I am, my name is Carl Barlow, Chancellor of the Dhivnei Union, and Supreme Commander of all Dhivnei Military Forces. Please understand that I am granting you this...one...courtesy, right now. This is the one, only, and final chance for your...Alliance...to surrender all military installations, vessels, and personnel, and submit to the galactic rule of the Dhivnei Union. Do this, and I shall be lenient. I will endeavor to work alongside your current leaders to reach an amicable agreement that is in our best interest. However, if you choose the way of ignorance, I shall be left with no option for you other than the total annihilation of your way of life. You have 24 hours to decide if...." (scene on monitor cuts to NUA President Adrian Morrow in Council on Epsilon) "BARLOW! I will not tolerate this blatant act of aggression by a traitor and murderer! You will have your answer now...GO TO HELL!!" (back to Barlow) "Well then, Mr. President. Your intention for your people is quite clear. I have no other choice. Understand that now...the Dhivnei Union declares war against your Alliance...and against Humanity, and the parasitic alien hosts that you harbor!" (transmission ends) -A regrouped Dhivnei attack fleet attempts to blockade-run the EDF defenses that are surrounding Epsilon 5. Within a day, the EDF forces are overwhelmed, and they retreat back to Epsilon, losing the outpost to the Dhivnei. February 9, 2081 -The EDF launches a counterattack against the Dhivnei on Epsilon 5, successfully retaking the outpost with minimal casualties. February 10 – March 12, 2081 -The Dhivnei make random hit-and-run attacks against fleets stationed at Ishtar, Cizion, and New Optera. March 13, 2081 -The Regess, in “Phoenix Form,” destroys attacking Dhivnei forces at New Optera, Ishtar, Cizion, and then returns to Epsilon. March 14, 2081 -At 1017 hrs, a Tiresian Masters Mothership defolds just outside of Epsilon orbit. The Fleet opens fire on the ship, which then begins to broadcast a message requesting, “….amnesty…and asylum….to discuss peace.” They offer a repaired Earth as part of the deal. Approximately 15 minutes later, after discussions with EDF command, the vessel leaves just as suddenly. -At 1046 hrs, another ship of alien origin defolds near Epsilon. It is revealed that this is a vessel belonging to the Haydonites, an ally of the old REF that fought against the Invid Regent as part of “The Sentinels Alliance” over 40 years ago. Aboard this vessel are Max and Miriya Sterling – who have been MIA since 2044. -The Battle of Dhivnei Prime begins at app. 1732 hours in the system 26 Sigma Omicron, home to the Dhivnei Union, who have amassed a fleet consisting of thousands of ships and nine of the giant “Space Hives.” NUA forces, now on the offensive, strike hard into Dhivnei territory with a three-prong coordinated attack, with the heaviest concentration against the Space Hives. As the Dhivnei start to push back the NUA fleet, an unknown group of app. 80 alien vessels “appear” just outside the main fleet’s position and begin rendering assistance, countering the Dhivnei. Minutes later, it is reported that FADM William Lewis, along with Max and Miriya Sterling, and LT Anthony Loren, have launched in fighters from the flagship UAS Dauntless. Lewis transmits a single order, “….all available units, form up on my wing. We begin our attack run.” An estimated 600 variable fighters and other small attack craft are said to have joined Lewis on the way to the surface of Dhivnei Prime. On their way, Lewis, Loren, the Sterlings, and the VF-1 Roughnecks encounter resistance, breaking off the attack run to allow remaining units to continue. FADM Lewis and Carl Barlow are killed in the dogfight. The tide now turned, the Dhivnei Union surrenders at 1746 hrs, the entire battle having lasted only 14 minutes. March 15, 2081 -ADM Owen Nordenbrock, CO of SpaceFleet, becomes the Acting CIC of the EDF. -Nordenbrock is asked about the unknown alien fleet that suddenly appeared the day before, to which he replies, “The investigation is ongoing….we currently have no answers.” May 15, 2081 -Max Sterling is unanimously chosen to be the new Fleet Admiral and Chairman of the Joint Defense Council. He later meets with the JDC and, along with his Sentinels Alliance companions, tells the story of the destruction of Karbarra, Peryton, and Garuda at the hands of “an unknown fleet of dark ships”; the subsequent relocation to Optera/New Praxis; the Haydonites’ mysterious “disconnection” from the rest of the Galaxy; and the SDF-3’s reappearance near Haydon 4 over 7 months ago. November 5, 2081 -EDF reconnaissance discovers a stable wormhole between Epsilon Eridani and 26 Sigma Omicron. January 21, 2082 -While on a classified mission to 26 Sigma Omicron, VF-1 Roughnecks pilot ENS Jessian Wetal is killed by an anti-matter explosion. EDF officials report this as “an extremely unfortunate result of a mine left behind by the Dhivnei Union.” February 3, 2082 -EDF officials confirm that ENS Jessian Wetal is still alive and that previous attempts to locate her fighter were unsuccessful due to unique space-time fluctuations as a result of the anti-matter explosion. On the same day, the Invid Regess announces her retirement to New Optera, and names her “daughter”, Adonnia, as her successor to the Council. February 4, 2082 -The luxury liner Alegra, operated by PlezureLine Industries, goes missing during its tour along the Galactic Core Rim. EDF Special Forces elements recover 16 survivors from the wreckage, which was found on an inhospitable planet within the unexplored Clytross System. February 24, 2082 -On a mission to the Clytross System to discover more about the Alegra incident, EDF Special Forces soldiers LT Anthony Loren, PVT Ohlin McNabb, and PVT Tim Killian are killed when their transport crashes due to severe atmospheric turbulence. February 27, 2082 -The funeral for LT Anthony Loren is held in Huntersville. Dozens of top pilots attend, many of which Loren personally trained. He is posthumously awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for a second time by FADM Sterling, who declares an official week of mourning. Loren’s death marks the last passing of the original “Dark Unit” members. April 4, 2082 -Talks open with administrators of a newly-discovered Human colony world in the Beta Hydri system. This world is found to be inhabited by the crew and civilians of the colony vessel Pegasus that left Earth in 2072. After discussion, it is also found that the Home Guard movement has broken down, and that the remaining members of the colony are eager to join the Alliance. April 23, 2082 -Space Station Liberty makes an emergency evacuation of nearly all personnel and folds to a secret location in response to “a network virus threat…that must be isolated to avoid any damage to additional Alliance assets.” July 20, 2082 -Space Station Liberty returns to Epsilon orbit, along with a new EDF discovery – a “Super Robotech Factory.” One of only two to supposedly exist, the 20-mile-wide behemoth is rechristened Space Station Freedom, and also goes down in history as the single largest structure ever moved with credit to United Recovery Systems, Inc. July 28, 2082 -Select EDF vessels begin the “Phase II Sensor Pallet Refit.” The UAS Stingray is one of the first vessels to be put into dry dock for the upgrade. September 5, 2082 -LTJG Jessian Wetal gives birth to a daughter, Alana, aboard the UAS Stingray. December 25, 2082 -The UAS Stingray enters the Eridani-Omicron Wormhole at app. 1320 hrs on a classified mission. December 26, 2082 -The UAS Stingray makes contact with L’Ron aboard the Archangel of the Sentinels Alliance – which hasn’t been seen or heard from in nearly 40 years. Along with the SDF-3 Pioneer, the Archangel is one of the “Pioneer 7” group that disappeared in 2044 on their way to Earth. Over the next 11 years, the remaining ships would randomly reappear near the Haydon’s Star System, prompting government action to “reintegrate the temporally-displaced” members of the Robotech Expeditionary Force, which would prove to be difficult for many. January 3, 2083 -26 Sigma Omicron is added to the list of “NUA Restricted Aerospace.” February 15, 2083 -The Stingray and the Archangel arrive at New Praxis (formerly Optera), the adopted Praxian homeworld, where L’Ron, Kami, and the rest of his crew reunite with Gnea and Bela of the Sentinels Alliance. Communications are established with the Sterlings at Epsilon 5, and with help from COL LaPlant of Special Forces, the planet Haydon 4, where Rick Hunter, Lisa Hunter, Exedore, Dr. Emil Lang, Haydon Ambassador Veidt, and JANICE are found to be. This marks the first time in nearly 40 years that all the surviving members of the Sentinels Alliance have seen one another, and have had contact with the RDF/EDF. The NUA is updated regarding the REF’s mission to Tirol that launched in 2022, and brought into contact with three of the seven Earth Colonies that launched from 2017-2018. -Later that evening, the Stingray and the gathered vessels of the REF/Sentinels around New Praxis, which include the previously lost SDF-3 Pioneer, are attacked by unidentified alien vessels. The enemy is called the Trabe by Veidt, and is a form of Inorganics that gained sentience after the war with the Invid Regent. The Stingray takes heavy damage in the conflict; 98 aboard are killed, including the XO, CDR Tommy Carter, and hundreds are injured. Civilian reporters are restricted from entering the Tzuptum System (the location of New Praxis) until the current Trabe threat has ended, sparking uproar from the press and civil liberties groups. April 10, 2083 -From reports of war correspondents in the field, the combined Alliance-Sentinels fleet contacts the Trabe fleet outside of New Praxis. After a battle in space and a protracted ground battle near the New Praxian capital of Enagra, the Alliance-Sentinels forces manage to beat back the Trabe, forcing them to retreat to parts of space unknown. Most importantly, the news and details of this battle will not be made public until over 10 years later. May 2, 2083 -The worlds of the Beta Hydri, Haydon’s Star, and Tzuptum System formally enter the NUA. July 9, 2083 -The refitted Stingray arrives in the Sol System to survey Earth. It is discovered that nearly the entire atmosphere has been reconstituted, and that much of the surface damage has been repaired with the assistance of the mysterious Haydonite “moon” called Haydon 6, which is now in orbit around the Earth. November 2083 -The worlds of the Algeron, Peliar, and Coridan Systems – better known as Earth Colony 5, 6, and 7, respectively – formally enter the NUA. August 12, 2084 -The Sol System formally enters the NUA. At this time, the new city/shield domes of Caracas, Denver, New Tokyo, and Amsterdam are under construction, as well as the reconstruction of Moon Base ALuCE-1 (renamed Luna Base). November 3, 2085 -Alexandria Vladiri of Huntersville is elected the 3rd NUA President. February 19, 2087 -After an extensive colonization and terraforming effort by a joint Epsilon/Ishtar/Cizion team, the Merak System is formally admitted into the NUA. Settlement begins almost immediately. July 30, 2087 -First contact with the Emaan. It is discovered that this humanoid race is yet another species related to the “Seeder” races (Humans, Zentraedi, etc.) The Emaan are an advanced mercantile race, and used to trade with the Tirolian Empire until as recent as 2068. During discussions with Emaan ambassadors, it is discovered that their original worlds were destroyed in a great conflict centuries ago, and that they mined the area for ore used in the construction of their great space station. August 14, 2087 -Origa Shan, the home system of the Emaan, becomes the first Partnership Member of the NUA, meaning they do not have membership, but have agreed to maintain peaceful relations with the NUA worlds and conduct their business in accordance with Alliance laws. August, 2090 -Terraforming of Tenorias III in the Tenorias System begins. November 3, 2090 -In a landslide vote, former NUA President Adrian Morrow is elected as the 4th NUA President. December 30, 2090 -The former independent military forces of the NUA Member Worlds are officially reorganized into a single organization – the Alliance Defense Force (ADF). February 28, 2091 -Legislation passes that allows future Presidents to serve consecutive terms of office as long as they have a 2/3 majority in both the Assembly and the Senate. October 19, 2091 -A terrorist group calling itself “Kaala” detonates a fusion device within an Emulator Temple in the city of Esyrria, in the south of Kantasha province. The blast kills 51 and injures hundreds more. President Morrow condemns the group, stating “this act…is pure cowardice…the worst form of expression,” and that “these terrorists will be found and swiftly punished.” June, 2092 -Terraforming of Iracema A IV in the Iracema A System begins. July, 2092 -Terraforming of Arashia in the Iracema B System begins. March, 2093 -After nearly 15 months of inactivity, the terrorist group Kaala begins disseminating anti-Alliance propaganda over secure Gateway networks. Government officials say that the posted videos may hold clues to bigger terrorist attacks to come, and that the people should remain on alert. -The ADF’s Military Enforcement Corps begins conducting random searches of vessels that may be considered “high profile terrorist targets,” enraging many civilian independent contractors. Major General Taylor Harlan of the Civil Defense Division issues a statement, assuring the captains and crew of civilian vessels that, “this is a necessary precaution for the safety of the people…and the future of Alliance shipping operations.” September 29, 2093 -Best-selling author and noted conspiracy theorist Landon Marsh releases his new book, "We Come Bearing Gifts", by hosting a book signing at The Brookline West Hotel in Huntersville. An estimated 700 fans and opponents of the author were in attendance. The new book gathers negative publicity for its openly-critical remarks towards the Alliance Government and President Morrow as "the puppets of the new 'Final Solution.'" October 9, 2093 -The REF Ikazuchi-class carrier Valiant defolds near Haydon 4, the last of the “Pioneer 7” escort group that was lost in 2044. December 19, 2093 -GNN’s weekly commentary piece, “Rapid Fire” hosts author and notorious conspiracy theorist Landon Marsh and retired Special Forces COL Davin LaPlant. When Marsh asks LaPlant, “You mean you CANNOT tell the public that the Invid, in all their wisdom, started this Alliance as a way to control Humanity!?”; LaPlant responds by stating, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, “ and walks out. January 6, 2094 -A state-of-the-art breakthrough in medical recovery technology is unveiled at the annual Asclepius Conference on Epsilon. Developed by a team from Epsilon and Ishtar, the Neuro Holographic Recovery System will be used on select patients exhibiting severe neurological trauma. Dr. Ringues, project lead, states that, through implanted transmitters, a "customizable, subconscious virtual world" is made available to the patient, which should prove to aid in the healing process. February 12, 2094 -GNN reports that “62% of freighter and transport captains are fearful for their ship and crew due to increased reports of vessels that suddenly go missing, only to return later with no one aboard. Unconfirmed reports from ADF vessels within the Kolnar System may point at another such encounter, bringing the total to six since 2084. The last such confirmed incident occurred nearly three years ago involving the CAS Yuanjiang. Citizens are more concerned due to the increase in frequency of these events over the past five years. ADF officials say that an investigation is ongoing.” April 11, 2094 -After months of delays and amidst controversy, Alliance officials announce that Space Station Freedom will go live as early as July of 2094. CS&L Supply & Logistics announced that they will be relocating their headquarters to Freedom in 2096. April 19, 2094 -As reported by GNN: “An amazing story is unfolding here at Enagra Spaceport on New Praxis. GNN, in exclusive coverage of these events, has learned that Donald Mason, 38 years old, from Epsilon, has escahayped PKC custody during a transfer of custody at Enagra. There is currently a city-wide manhunt in effect. I have been informed by sources from within the ADF that a recon unit discovered a luxury liner, identified as the S.S. Midnight Star, adrift in an undisclosed area of space. The vessel was found to be intact, with no signs of a struggle or forced entry, nor were any lifeboats missing. However, Mason was indicated to be the only remaining passenger out of a total of 656. ADF officials had not further information regarding the missing passengers, but stated that Mason was to be remanded into the custody of the PKC for any official charges. PlezureLine Industries, the operator of the Midnight Star, was not available for comment.” video footage from GNN; shows several reporters with cameras at the Spaceport, all trying to move closer, asking questions all at once, and PKC officers are holding them back. In the background, and disheveled man in his late thirties can be seen in restraints, being escorted by four officers. As they move him towards a shuttle, he can be seen and heard, yelling and ranting about something. The only thing has is audible is, "....you don't stand a chance! None of you! Don't you see! They'll keep coming! Oh...oh gods! The darkness.....the...." - and the rest is muffled as the camera is blocked by a PKC officer. May 6, 2094 -Civil unrest continues in Kantasha Province on Ishtar. Thousands of citizens from Esyrria and nearby Merkesk line the streets in front of NUA offices, in protest of the government's, "lack of results" in regards to the investigations into the Kaala. KPC officers, donning full riot equipment, reportedly fired non-lethal projectiles into a massive crowd in an attempt to disperse the protesters. A total of six people sustained minor injuries from the action. -Stock prices for Grayson-Brant Transportation (GRBT) rose again for a record 19th consecutive month, closing today at Ƈ116.31 per share. -President Morrow announces that a long-overdue memorial will be built at Enagra on Praxis – to honor the men and women who served in the combat action against the Trabe in 2083. Details of this battle (and others) are released to the public for the first time: the assistance rendered to the Fleet during the Battle of Dhivnei Prime in 2081 was an alien collective known as The Covenant (from the Andromeda Galaxy) led by a General Tassadar; that this Tassadar and his fleet also helped fight against the Trabe in 2083; that this group disappeared with the Trabe; and that the “true” Covenant is led by an individual named Judicator Aldaris – and that Tassadar is a traitor and “a heretic” to the Covenant faith known as the “Khala”. Months of protracted meetings, discussions, and negotiations follow, with a formal non-aggression treaty being signed by the NUA and The Covenant. -Alexandria Weinstein is found dead in Esyrria. Weinstein, 27, served as the assistant for Senator Ari Larek's public relations secretary, Spencer Grey of Xavier Grey. May 10, 2094 -An arrest warrant is issued for Marcus and Nufae Daskar, owners of Centurion Salvage & Consulting, charging them with 19 counts of murder, 2 counts of destruction of government property, and 3 counts of conspiracy relating to the bombing of the New Caracas Dome Facility #1 building on Earth. May 11, 2094 -PKC officer Maj. Bernard Resnick begins an Alliance-wide search for Marcus and Nufae Daskar, stating that their business is being used as a front for terrorist activities. Along with the Daskars, other members of their crew are implicated as accomplices: Xavier Grey, son of noted PR manager Spencer Grey; Anthony Lewis, brother of the late Fleet Admiral William Lewis and once a noted trauma surgeon; Ernest Mazziferri, former Prizm Construction employee; Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi, a researcher for the RRG; and CDR Jessian Wetal, who serves in the ADF Research & Development Division. May 17, 2094 -Ben-Jarus Wellston, legal counsel to Spencer Grey and Ari Larek, publicly condemns Maj. Resnick’s investigation as a “witch-hunt” with no basis in fact. Formal Motions to Dismiss are filed with the Alliance 4th District Court the next day. May 18, 2094 -Judicator Aldaris of The Covenant meets with Kireff the Marduk Pope at Virshal Temple, located in Esyrria on Ishtar. It is reported that the two discuss their separate spiritual paths, and also how to best secure the peace within “the three Galaxies”. May 24, 2094 -The Alliance Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) is hijacked and used to send a pirated video message to the Alliance. In the message, Marcus Daskar appears, addressing the NUA, declaring war against the terrorist group Kaala, and challenging President Morrow to do more about the threat of Kaala. -Later that evening, following the GNN talk show RapidFire, a poll shows that 62% of those surveyed believe that the Daskars were wrongly accused. May 25, 2094 -Speaking to a packed house at the Tradewind Five Points Hotel in Huntersville, Retired Adm. Lisa Hayes-Hunter officially announces her campaign for the 2095 Presidential Election. -Later, Ben-Jarus Wellston holds a press conference of his own, announcing the arrest of Tony Beatty, former proprietor of CSC Security (and former business partner of the Daskars), Maj. Bernard Resnick, and Spencer Grey in connection to “strong evidence of conspiracy to commit terrorist acts…and collusion with the terrorist group known as the Kaala.” All charges are dropped against the Daskars and their crew. June 6, 2094 -Due to complications from his illness, President Adrian Morrow dies while aboard the Brokko Ankou at Ishtar. Vice-President William Bold is sworn in as the 5th NUA President just before midnight. September 14, 2094 -Former ADF Special Forces Commander GEN Lucas Smith is reinstated to his position. September 21, 2094 -Donald Mason, the lone survivor of the S.S. Midnight Star incident (and cleared of any wrongdoing) appears on GNN’s talk show RapidFire. The talk rather quickly becomes animated, and Mason begins ranting about “gods”, “dark ones”, and other conspiracies relating to the alleged quasi-government group “Majestic 12” and their ties with the Dhivnei and the Kaala. He also promises that these “dark ones” will “rain death upon those that have sinned against them”. September 28, 2094 -Donald Mason holds a public rally just outside of ADF Headquarters in Huntersville. With over 1,300 people in attendance, the event quickly turns into bloodshed as several of “volunteers” take out pistols and begin shooting at random in the crowd. Mason escapes amidst the chaos. 96 casualties are reported. -Several hours later, the space station at the colony Nova Porilad is attacked by a previously-unencountered force of vessels, led by someone calling himself, “The Killer of Men.” October 17, 2094 -Donald Mason again holds a rally, this time in Oslo on Earth. Just four minutes into his speech, nearby protestors began throwing foreign objects into the crowd, sparking a riot. Moments later, tragedy strikes as a suicide bomber of unknown affiliation detonates a device amongst the chaos, killing 157 and injuring 72 others. Mason was found uninjured. Later that day, Ishtar government officials “politely refuse” his request to hold a rally at Esyrria. October 21, 2094 -Word manages to leak that President Bold, FADM Sterling, and Judicator Aldaris of the Covenant are meeting with the man known as “Lord Marshall Riddick” – the apparent leader of “the Dark Ones”, or the Necromongers. Riddick relays that this “Killer of Men” is not one of his own forces, but a rogue force of Necromongers that are not under his control. Riddick agrees to cease further aggression towards the NUA. October 22, 2094 -Grayson-Brant Transportation files civil litigation against Centurion Salvage & Consulting company owned by Marcus and Nufae Daskar, citing unfair business practices and other various charges. October 29, 2094 -President Bold makes an address to the NUA, stating that Earth has been attacked by these same “Dark Ones” that attacked the Nova Porilad colony. Until further notice, the Sol System is cordoned off as Restricted Aerospace. November 1, 2094 -At app. 0937 hrs, a story is leaked to GNN that one ADF MSGT C. Erich Manning has reported that a total of 26 ADF SpaceFleet vessels have departed their posts bound for Earth. Of these vessels – that he states is called the “New Sentinels Alliance” – is none other than the SDF-3 Pioneer commanded by FADM Sterling. -Just over 6 hours later, the New Sentinels Alliance is found to be in orbit of Praxis. Around the same time frame, sporadic reports of increased seismic activity in the southern hemisphere of the planet – specifically, near a high-security ADF facility – begin to surface. -At 1552 hrs, ADF listening posts near Brelna, a moon of Praxis, report over 300 Inorganic ships have appeared. The ships of the New Sentinels Alliance and other elements, now joined by the Pioneer and Alus and outnumbered 10 to 1, exchanged weapons fire. The Inorganic vessels disappear just as quickly as they arrive. -Sometime that evening, President Bold addresses the Alliance regarding the events that have occurred at Earth and on Praxis. He states that a trial will be convened regarding the “apparent defection” of the “New Unity Alliance” and that everyone – even FADM Sterling – will face the appropriate consequences. It is later discovered that it was ADM Nordenbrock (commander of the ADF SpaceFleet) that called for the trial and that Bold had no choice but to comply due to stunning evidence that he colluded with General Lucas Smith, Tassadar, Alan Daskar (Marcus’ clone), and others in what Nordenbrock will call “…treason and subversion of the highest order.” November 4, 2094 -Arrangements have been finalized and the civilian vessel Illustrious, a 7,000-passenger cruise ship, is tasked with hosting the NUA court, as well as the thousands of sequestered individuals for the trial. All vessels that were part of the "rebel fleet" are made to stay in orbit of Praxis; security around the planetary system triples overnight. With President Bold being called as the primary member of the defense, Vice-President Oriane Kiel (from Ishtar) steps up to run the Alliance in his absence. On the prosecution's side, a team that consists of heroes spanning eight decades: the Hunters, the Sterlings, Dr. Lang, Janice, well-known captains and commanders from the REF, the Daskars...all with Ben-Jarus Wellston as lead prosecutor for the people. On the defense is President William Bold and his legal team as well as Alan Daskar. November 5, 2094 -The prosecution's primary witness, Alan Daskar, publicly states everything that he knows regarding the Xel'Naga, Karu'Naga, Dimensional Gateways, and other things that, for the public, seem too terrible or incredible to imagine. Alan Daskar also implicates President Bold and GEN Smith – whom he states was killed in combat on Earth – in a massive cover-up regarding Kaala and the Trabe. December 22, 2094 - Chief Prosecutor Ben-Jarus Wellston delivers a rousting summary speech to the court, calling upon the jury to remember what is "the spirit" of the New Unity Alliance, and that deciding in favor of the defense would tear that spirit apart. December 23, 2094 -Following 48 days of court proceedings, it is proven that President Bold knowingly colluded with former General Lucas Smith, Alan Daskar, rogue Covenant General Tassadar, "Carl Barlow"/The Regent, and "The Killer of Men", among others, to "pave the way for a new Alliance....controlled by an autocratic oligarchy of malignant forces....under the guise of a democratic union." Bold denies all charges. Chief Magistrate Hassiri rules in favor of the prosecution stating that, "...these are extenuating circumstances of the highest degree....the nature of our Alliance must be preserved." As a result, President Bold is impeached and sentenced to life in prison along with Alan Daskar; dozens of Bold’s associates are sentenced to time served. Immediately after the verdict is handed down, Bold and Alan Daskar are transported to a Maximum Security Penal Asteroid. -At app. 2100 hrs, Vice-President Oriane Kiel is sworn into office, making her the 6th NUA President and first Marduk to hold the office. -According to a RapidFire snap poll of 430,000 citizens, 86% stated they would vote for presidential hopeful and former Ambassador Lisa Hayes-Hunter in light of recent events. December 26, 2094 -The Court Martial to determine the fate of the members of the “New Unity Alliance” as well as GEN Smith is convened at the Huntersville ADF HQ. January 4, 2095 -The “New Unity Alliance” Court Martial is concluded. All those that participated in the “rebel action” are pardoned. As a result, Jessian Wetal receives an Honorable Discharge; LaPlant has his recorded appended to show an Honorable Discharge as well, reversing the actions of GEN Smith, who is posthumously convicted of treason and listed with a Dishonorable Discharge/KIA status. January 7, 2095 -FADM Max Sterling resigns his commission. For the second time in his career, ADM Owen Nordenbrock steps in as the Acting Fleet Admiral and interim Chair of the Joint Defense Council. January 12, 2095 -President Kiel’s office announces that a revised contract has been finalized between the Daskar’s company, CSC, and the Alliance Government to continue to explore the Xel’Naga Dimensional Gateway Network. Retired Colonel Davin LaPlant will serve as the liaison between the government, the ADF, and CSC. January 20, 2095 -On Armistice Day, the Daskars report back to LaPlant that they have encountered and successfully located and disabled Haydon 7 and destroyed the SQUiD warhead missiles in the process. The Brokko’s sensor data would later confirm this. The hunt for Barlow/The Regent, the Killer of Men, and Tassadar continues. -In an interview with GNN’s Eian Pardo regarding secrecy within the Alliance government, presidential candidate Lisa Hayes-Hunter stated that, “We’ve accomplished much, but we still have a long way to go in terms of transparency. Is there a need for discretion? Yes. But the time of ‘secrets for secrecy’s sake’ is over. We have to learn to trust our people. I mean, look at what we’ve all been through in the past century….I think that, as a people, we NUA have ‘grown up’ together. We have to trust in that.” Pardo also reports that no official statements have been released regarding President Kiel’s desire to run for office again, or Hunter’s choice for a running mate. Unofficial reports from sources within the Legislatum hint at Hunter running unopposed.